Simone Deveaux
Simone Deveaux was an art dealer and girlfriend to two of Season 1's main characters. She is the daughter of Charles Deveaux. Character Overview Volume One Simone entered her father, Charles Deveaux's, apartment while awakening Peter Petrelli, her father's nurse, from a dream. She apologized and Peter informed her that Charles had been comatose for a week and that he is close to dying. After Simone expressed her thanks to him, Peter hinted that he wanted to ask Simone out on a date but Simone stated she already was seeing somebody else, which left them both in an awkward situation. Simone approached Isaac Mendez, an artist and her boyfriend, while he was destroying his paintings. She was shocked that he was destroying such fantastic paintings but Isaac stated that he didn't remember painting any of them as he was high on drugs when he made them. He explained to Simone that the paintings were "evil" as he showed Simone a painting of a bus on fire which he painted three weeks ago. Isaac showed Simone a newspaper report that depicted the exact same picture and that the attack happened the day before. He believed that something was wrong with him but as she begged to help him, Isaac yelled at Simone to leave. Back at her father's apartment, Simone was searching the apartment for morphine and asked Peter to come with her because he is a nurse. They arrived at Isaac's apartment where they found Isaac unconscious because he had an overdose of drugs. Simone desperately called 911 but Isaac suddenly recovered stating, "we have to stop it." He pointed to a large painting on the ground of New York City exploding. ("Genesis") Relationships Simone was dating Isaac Mendez, but his habitual drug problems pushed her away some. Also, the two bickered and fought, vocally, several times. Later, Simone began a small relationship with Peter Petrelli. the two kissed under a red umbrella in the rain, a scene painted by Isaac. Death Simone had returned to Isaac's loft to give him his key to it back, but he told her to keep it. Since Isaac was abducted by The Company, they gave him a gun, which he kept to defend himself. Later that day, a peeved Peter Petrelli appeared at Isaac's and confronted him. During the scuffle, which turned out violent, Simone had unknowingly entered the loft using the key that Isaac made her keep. Trying to shoot his Company gun at Peter who had turned invisible, Isaac accidentally shot Simone, twice. She slumped over, dead and Peter held her. Isaac grew enraged and tried to attack Peter again, but he fled, again invisible. Powers Simone's father, Charles, possessed the ability of Telepathy which implies that the genes where carried down to Simone, but she never displayed these powers on screen or even showed any knowledge of them at all. Trivia *Out of all Main Characters Simone meet Isaac Mendez,Peter,Nathan,Hiro,Ando **Simone maybe meet Angela Petrelli and Elle Bishop *She is first main character who get killed. *She along with Monica Dawson appeared in single season and never was seen again.